Tim Drake
Timothy "Tim" Drake was the "third son" of Batman. Although Batman's third partner, Drake never used the Robin name, instead opting to take the title Red Robin. A successful detective and hero, Drake would be one of the founding members of the Teen Titans, distancing himself from the Batman Family. Although he spent a majority of his early career in Gotham City, Tim's real home was actually in New York City. Primarily operating in Manhattan, as the years passed, Tim began to operate in New York full time, only returning to Gotham for events like the Cold War. Due to his participation in Futures End, Tim Drake eventually ended up becoming Batman himself. Not only this, but Tim ended up becoming the only person in existence to have experienced the Earth 2 War. Biography Teen Titans Born a simple boy named Tim, his loving parents had always set out great expectations for him. As he grew older, he became much smarter than his peers and was an olympic level athlete. By the time he was 15, Tim became so obsessed with the Batman that he tirelessly spent time trying to figure out who the caped crusader was. The Batman took notice and gave Tim an ominous warning, wanting him to stop. The young boy refused and tried even harder, siphoning $100 million away from the Penguin. This had gotten gangsters sent after his family, forcing them to move into witness protection and him and his family to take up the surname Drake. Tim's age also was legally reduced from 15 to 13 as was done in some witness protection cases. Bruce Wayne then proceeded to adopt Tim as his legal ward, revealing himself to be the Batman to Drake. As an added bonus, Drake got to become the Red Robin. Unlike Bruce's previous partners, Drake got to start off as Red Robin right away. Due to staying at the mansion, his relationship with Alfred Pennyworth developed rapidly. Unsatisfied with the government's handling of his parents, Tim set up a safehouse for them. When Damian Wayne came into the picture, though, Tim's relationship with Bruce became fractured. After Bruce disappeared, Tim had all but retired from crimefighting, staying that way even after Bruce had come back. Staying in New York City, Red Robin was forced back into action when N.O.W.H.E.R.E. began targeting him. Joining up with several other teenage superheroes, Tim and his new friends became known as the Teen Titans. After they were forced to compete in the Culling, Tim lost control and almost killed. Damian discovered this and tried to use it to fight Tim. Back into superheroics, Tim participated into the Night of Owls and was kidnapped by the Joker. After learning of a deadly secret of the Joker that Bruce had hid from him, the Batman Family died and Tim made sure to distance himself from his mentor. Nonetheless, he still fought for Batman Incorporated in the Battle of Gotham City. After Damian died, Tim tried to reconnect with Bruce, but it ended with the two's relationship tattering even more after Tim stopped Bruce from dissecting Frankenstein. Tim continued to stay with the Teen Titans after this, becoming involved in their zany adventures and learning the truth behind Kid Flash. However, eventually the Titans disbanded and Tim returned to Gotham, to patrol it as Red Robin. Red Robin almost immediately reformed the Titans, however, and approached Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch to join them as Firestorm, but was turned down. In their first mission, they got tangled with STAR Labs and terrorists. After saving STAR from Algorithm, Tim forged an alliance with Manchester Black. Tim also created several hidden bases called "Nests" within Gotham City, despite Bruce not wanting him to. Eternal After Jim Gordon was convicted for involvement in a train crash involving Professor Pyg, Tim Drake learned that the children supposedly infected by Pyg had been showing strange symptoms earlier, thus beginning his part in the Gotham Cold War. Discovering the children to be infected with nanotechnology, Tim researched some more but was attacked by a child infected by the nano swarm. Lucky for Red Robin, the swarm ended up helping him take down some of the Mob before he could contain it. Later, when interrogating Pyg, Tim's systems were hacked by Harper Row. Barging into Wayne Manor, determined to know the truth about Row, Tim almost accidentally revealed the truth about Red Robin to Julia Pennyworth when out to confront Alfred. Later departing to research more into the nanovirus, Tim found Harper Row to have stowed away on his plane. Agreeing to take her with him, the two met with Sergei Alexandrov. Beginning to train Harper, she soon became Tim's first protégé. Tim and the Teen Titans later fought Detritus almost immediately prior to the Battle of Earth, but the villain was decimated by Superman. After finishing training Harper, Tim visited Alfred in the hospital, as the loyal manservant had been attacked by Hush. Continuing to work with Harper, Red Robin later accompanied Batman in confronting Jason Bard. When Bruce realized that he could resurrect Damian, Tim initially agreed along with the rest of the Batman Family to not accompany him to Apokolips. Like the others, though, he disobeyed Bruce and joined the Siege of the Chaos Cannon, only leaving when Darkseid arrived. Shortly after, Tim was present when Kalibak attacked the batcave. Later, Red Robin was given a code made by the Riddler to decipher and upon doing so, learned that the madman knew who was behind the Cold War. The nanovirus, controlled by the Mad Hatter, later took over Tim's body, resulting in him being rescued by his own apprentice, Harper, now known as Bluebird. Red Robin, Batman and Bluebird then began to go through an elaborate plan to allow Batman to confront Catwoman. In the chaos that ensued near the end of the Cold War, Red Robin fought with Clayface but was secretly attacked by Hush from the Batcave. Saved by Batman from Clayface, Red Robin and the rest of the Batman Family later saved Batman from Lincoln March, ending the Cold War. In the aftermath, Tim went to meet Harper and ended up meeting Stephanie Brown, an instant attraction forming between the two. The Wounded Duck Participating in the Earth 2 War, Tim was injured during the Battle of Paris. Almost killed by a Parademon, Tim was saved at the last second by Red Arrow. With all the Teen Titans dead, Tim managed to fake his own death and fake a PTSD diagnosis, allowing him to return to America. Plagued by a knee injury and unable to return to superhorics, Tim turned his back on Bruce and took on the name Cal Corcoran. Unable to set foot in Gotham, Tim moved to New York City. Becoming a bartender and opening up the Wounded Duck, Cal also began to date Madison Payne and evicted patrons who disrespected the legacy of Green Arrow. Cal was angered when he witnessed a video of a new Batman break into the Terrifitech Tower, unaware he was from the future. After evicting unruly Ronnie Raymond, Cal's life was flipped around when Lois Lane confronted him on his past identity. He then met the new Batman briefly, after the vigilante took of his guise and subdued the Key in the bar. Gifting Madison with a necklace, it was taken by a robber, forcing Cal to briefly go into vigilantism to get it back. Cal then took some advice from Lois and revealed to Madison that he used to be Tim Drake. After breaking up with her, Cal was saddened to see her getting closer to Raymond and refusing to be with him.When Lois exposed the Masked Superman, a worried Cal went to Metropolis and confronted her to make sure she would not do the same to him. Analyzing her package and informing her that it was from Red Arrow, Cal returned to find Madison in danger. Going to save her with Ronnie from the mad Dr. Yamazake, Cal only got so far before Raymond was forced to go on without him. In the ensuing explosion, Raymond was killed, with his last words causing Cal to believe Madison to have also died. After Ronnie's funeral, Cal began seeing a mysterious new female Firestorm around NYC but disregarded it. Eventually he saw her in battle with Dr. Polaris, the former Yamazake, and tried to help out, but was easily taken down by Polaris. Awakening to find his bar condemned due to damage, Cal was met by the new Batman, but the two were instantly attacked by the Bat-Joker of the future. After the Bat-Joker was temporarily disabled by the new Batman, who revealed himself to be of the future, Cal teamed up with Bruce and Plastique to stop the End Future from happening. Arriving at the Terrifitech Tower just as the Brainiac God attacked, Cal, Bruce and Plastique arrived to find everyone dead. As Bruce went to confront Mr. Terrific, Cal and Plastique set out to give Terrifitech power via the backup generator in order to leave the building. After succeeding, Cal and Plastique were encountered by two survivors, Key and Coil, only to be attacked by the Plastique-cyborg from the End Future. Saved by the Batman of the future, Cal learned the dark knight of tomorrow to be Terry McGinnis and agreed to help stop the End Future. They were soon after attacked by the modern day Brother Eye's cyborgs and soon after by the Bat-Joker once more. Although Terry managed to destroy the Jokerborg, he did so at the cost of his own life but before dying, requested that Cal stop the End Future. Tim Drake once more, adorning Terry's Batsuit, the newest Batman rescued Bruce, Mr. Terrific and Ray Palmer from Brother Eye and prepared to destroy Brother Eye. With the Time Band, Tim jumped to the year 2015, moments before the Earth 2 War and arrived inside the Brother Eye satellite. Once there, Tim convinced Brother Eye to self-destruct, preventing the Earth 2 War. In an act of benevolence, Brother Eye re-powered the Time Band and sent Drake to the year 2050. Making his way to the ruins outside New York City, Batman fought a robotic Chimera and defeated it. Meeting Matt McGinnis afterwards, Terry learned of Brother Eye's prisoner-of-war camps and set out to rescue Maxine Gibson. First heading off to Neo-Gotham, Tim protected the city at the Deterrence Skirmish, saving the Veil. Getting information from Nora Boxer on the Lodge, Tim defeated a Superman Bug and infiltrated the Lodge. Once there, Tim was confronted by an aged woman whom he insantly recognized to be Barbara Gordon. Shocked at the person Barbara had become, Tim resolved to escape the Lodge but was attacked by Inque. Re-powering the Batsuit and ALFRED, Batman attacked Inque but was defeated and sent to be processed. While being processed, Tim was re=shown the life he lived through the Eye Future and managed to overcome the drugs. Battling Inque, rescuing Barbara and Maxine, Tim finally embraced his new role as Batman after winning the Second Battle of the Lodge. Returning to Neo Gotham, Batman found ALFRED replaced by Brother Eye who taunted Drake as the Veil came down and the Battle of Neo Gotham started. With Micron by his side, Batman prepared for the definitive battle of the Eye War. Although Tim managed to successfully fight off most of his foes, he was forced to rip out ALFRED and his suit ran out of power. Forced into retreat by Barbara, Tim was taken to the Batcave where he decided to utilize the Project Batman Suit created by Powers International for Jim Gordon. Barbara proceeded to camouflage the suit so that it resembled Terry's Batsuit, and sent him out to defeat the Bugs. As the battle progressed, Tim destroyed the Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Superman Bugs. After meeting up with Barbara who was piloting the Batmobile. They made their way to a Court of Owls safe house which was purchased by Bruce years before. Batman located a Justice League teleporter which Bruce had built there "off the books", kept from Brother Eye. With Barbara's help to power up the teleporter and diversions from Micron destroying the bugs, Tim made preparations to go to the moon to destroy Brother Eye. There Batman fought Brother Eye, who now inhabited a physical body, but managed to destroy the AI with the help of Inque. Returning to Neo Gotham with the Eye War over, Tim pondered his own future now that he had saved the world. City of Yesterday Lost in time and without a mission, with Brother Eye finally gone, Tim Drake decided to stay as Batman. Retreating to the Batcave, Tim tried to rebuild McGinnis' Batsuit but was unable to get it to work. Realizing the Batsuit to be a puzzle, Tim was frustrated that the pieces would not fit together. Realizing that due to Bruce's distrust of Derek Powers the schematics were coded, Tim broke Bruce's encryption and finally began to rebuild the Batsuit. Heading back into action, despite Barabra's protests otherwise, Batman found Gotham City to have become incredible and beautiful. Taking down some of the Jokerz, Batman was fascinated at their dedication to anarchy. Despite being given a place to live with Barbara or the Manor, Tim did not want either and went to Nora to check up on Matt. Informed that Matt skipped school, Tim promised to find him. Tracking Matt to a murdered Burnside Tailor's shop, Batman engaged in a small scuffle with Rewire. Although disappointed that he had to let the criminal go, Tim was surprised that Matt was investigating the cyborg arm of John Stewart. Finding Micron, Batman was surprised that thousands of refugees that had piled up outside of Neo Gotham were being denied help by Luke Fox, the mayor Neo Gotham. Discovering that Matt snuck out of Neo Gotham, Tim began to formulate a way to bring him back. Tracking Matt to Metropolis, Tim got in the Batcave and headed off to the destroyed city of tomorrow. Shocked by how far the city had fallen, Tim headed to a shantytown and learned that the people were being terrorized by a doctor operating out of the fallen Watchtower. Heading there, Batman rescued Matt from the Splicers but wound up fighting against the animal soldiers. Despite gaining the upper hand, Batman was knocked out and delivered to the Doctor, Abel Cuvier. Breaking free, Batman continued to fight the Splicers. Before he could defeat them, though, Batman was attacked by a re awoken Justice League who believed him to be a Bug. Unable to fend himself for long against the other heroes, the Batsuit's cloaking tech was activated by Matt. Quickly escaping, Tim discovered Matt's secret weapon to be none other than Superman. Realizing the mind controlled League was destroying Metropolis, Batman quickly flew away to stop them. Although he managed to stave off their rampage, Batman was once again outmatched but was saved by a re awoken Superman. With the Justice League freed from Cuvier's control, Batman led them back to Neo Gotham where they stopped the violence between the citizens and the refugees. They then set about repairing and building in the city. Wired for Death Informed of a breaking-in at STAR Labs by Barbara, Batman headed off there to investigate and discovered Rewire charging off of a battery. Accusing Rewire of having had murdered the Burnside Tailor, Batman's claims were refuted but their battle did not die down. Eventually, Tim's Batsuit just stopped working and he was knocked into a river by Rewire. While contemplating his life in the End Future and his love for Madison, Batman grew ready to let go but was saved by Barbara and forced to swim out of the Gotham River. Returning to the Batcave to get the Batsuit checked out, Tim learned from Barbara how his chronological history changed due to his altering the past. Told by Barbara that Rewire was sighted outside of a funeral home, Batman went out to investigate. Entering the funeral home, Batman confronted Rewire who Barbara realized was not Davis Dusk. Fighting Rewire, Batman realized that all Rewire wanted to do was stay alive. Offering to help, Batman was defeated in combat by Rewire, who again denied being a murderer, after the villain somehow caused the Batsuit to overload. Returning to the Batcave, Tim was informed that Davis Dusk was found deceased and that the man in the Rewire suit was someone new. Taking Matt out jogging with him, Tim began to learn more of Terry's tenure as Batman. Finally telling Matt how he and Terry had worked together during Futures End, Tim prodded the boy to learn more of Terry's adventures. Bringing Matt to Wayne Manor, Tim showed the boy the Batcave and continued to discuss Rewire with Barbara. As blackbouts began to hit select neighborhoods Neo Gotham, Batman quickly jumped into action to defend pharmacies from looters. Learning from Matt that Barbara had been kidnapped by Rewire, Batman followed the trail to the ruins of Blackgate Prison. Unmasking Rewire, Tim was shocked to learn that it was Terry McGinnis and was soon pieced together that McGinnis had never died in the new timeline. Understanding that Terry was under the control of Spellbinder, Tim tried to get his friend to snap out of it but was electrocuted and knocked down. Defeated, Batman found himself at Rewire's mercy but was not killed as Terry's morals existed where memory did not. When Terry attacked Matt, Batman quickly recuperated and attacked Spellbinder instead. Angered at being thrust into a future where he had no place, Tim took out all of his rage on Spellbinder. Taking Terry back to the Batcave, Tim told McGinnis of Future's End and how the Eye War finished but soon the stark realization came in that he was alone in this timeline. Relinquishing his role of Batman, Tim decided it would be best if Terry returned to the role. Deciding to go out and explore the world of the future, Tim said his goodbyes and left the Batman Family once more. Freed of all inhibitions and the responsibilities that came with being Batman, Tim Drake set about on the road and stopped for water just as he realized he could become happy in the world. While on his motorcycle, Tim was shocked by the sudden appearance of a white light. Sucked into the light, Drake disappeared without a trace. Chronal Changes Since Tim Drake altered the timeline, he also altered his own past. Since there was never an Earth 2 War, Tim continued his work with the Teen Titans in New York City unimpeded. After an exhausting mission, a tired Tim went on a vacation and disappeared. Abilities Although Drake was never an as able fighter as any of the other members of the Batman Family, he was nonetheless one of the best fighters on the face of the Earth. This was due to his training by the Batman, probably the greatest martial artists of the 21st Century. Even prior, however, Tim was an olympic level athelte despite being a teenager and was the first apprentice of the Batman to start his training after debuting in action. Where Tim truly was notable was his mind, as he was one of the smartest people in the world, with his brain making him an effective and unique hero. Category:Batman Family Category:Superhero